Hybrid
Hybrids are unions of the differing superhuman species of Immortals, Vampires, and Lycans. To become a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid, one needs to have the Corvinus gene and be part of the Corvinus bloodline. Michael Corvin, Eve and Marcus Corvinus are all direct blood descendants of Alexander Corvinus, and are, thus, able to become Vampire-Lycan Hybrids. Lucian and Sonja would have had a Hybrid child that would have been a neutral hybrid, an entirely-new immortal species that never existed before, but Sonja was slain at the hands of her own father. Selene, David, Semira, Lena, Marius, Jacob Lane and Quint Lane are all Corvinus Strain Hybrids. However, it should be noted that the Corvinus Strain Hybrids with Lycan dominant strains can't fully hold their transformation. Selene was turned into a hybrid directly by Alexander Corvinus, then she sired David, Lena, and, unwillingly, Semira. Jacob Lane, Quint Lane, and Marius were turned into hybrids by drinking and injecting themselves with the Lycan-Vampire hybrid Corvinus strain blood of Michael, and the Lycan-Vampire-Immortal Corvinus strain blood of Eve. Jacob and Quint could genetically extract the pure Corvinus strain from Eve, making them "uber" versions, but Marius had to inject himself and drink directly from Michael's Lycan-Vampire Corvinus strain blood, resulting in a transformation even more unstable and temporary than the previous version, probably caused by the high concentration of the incompatible Vampire Strain in Michael's blood. Types of Hybrids Lycan Dominant-Vampire Hybrid A Hybrid with a Lycan dominant side resembles a Lycan in appearance. However, their faces are only slightly elongated, and their eyes are completely black. Their rib cages are also slightly extended. They have little or no fur and dark blue skin. These Hybrids have the talons and animalistic posture of a Lycan. They also possess the Lycan's signature roar. Michael Corvin is the only known Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. It is immune to silver and sunlight. These Hybrids must also feed on blood, like an ordinary Vampire, becoming ill if they consume ordinary food. Like all hybrids, the limits of this type are not fully known. Vampire Dominant-Lycan Hybrid A Hybrid who was a Vampire first, on the other hand, has more physical attributes portraying its chiropteran 'ancestry.' While it shares the black eyes, grey skin, Lycan talons, and musculature of a Lycan-dominant Hybrid, a Vampire-dominant Hybrid has noticeably bat-like ears flattened into its head, a bat-like nose, no hair at all, and taloned, retractable wings. Marcus Corvinus is the only known Vampire-Lycan Hybrid. However, as Marcus is the original Vampire and the strongest of his kind, it can be speculated that not all Vampire-Lycan Hybrids have abilities as potent as those of Marcus. Any effect of silver and sunlight might have on them is still unknown. Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Selene belongs to this class of Hybrid, having been a Vampire when she was given the blood of Alexander Corvinus to make her strong enough to stand against his son Marcus. She gained heightened strength and speed, as well as the ability to withstand sunlight. The Corvinus Strain also increased her healing factor, as she was able to take Marcus's wing talon directly through the chest and recover almost instantly. Her vampire strain also became more powerful, as she was able to survive a Lycan's bite and continued on fighting without any problem. Selene turned David into this type of Hybrid to save his life. Their eyes can turn from blue to white while in their hybrid form. Semira later drained a portion of Selene's blood and consumed it, transforming into this type of Hybrid in the process. Selene presumably later turned Lena into this type of Hybrid as a repayment for saving her life while the Nordic Coven's Sacred Ritual increased her Hybrid abilities to new heights. Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid Quint Lane was infused with the Corvinus Strain, and it greatly increased his strength, size, healing factor and partially took away his deadly allergy to silver. Quint's father, Jacob Lane, also infused himself with the Corvinus Strain. He did not have as many infusions, causing him to look different from Quint and not be quite as improved, but he was still extremely powerful and deadly in combat. Another Lycan, Marius, is later revealed to be a Corvinus Strain Hybrid after drinking and injecting himself with the blood of Michael Corvin. However, his transformation was only temporarily, likely due to the Vampire Strain in Michael's blood which was incompatible with Marius's own Lycan's strain. Tri-Blood Hybrid The only known Tri-Blood Hybrid is Eve. Being Selene and Michael Corvin's biological daughter, she has all three "types" (Vampire, Lycan, and Pure Corvinus Strain) in her blood. In her Hybrid form, her eyes are black but still display the Vampiric blue irises. Her skin changes into a bluish color, that resembles Michael's Hybrid form, and her lips change from pink to black. However, at a quick glance, her appearance remains mostly human. Eve is able to survive eleven to twelve years without feeding and is still able to kill a Lower-Lycan by ripping its head in half and survive its bite. She also manages to fight Jacob Lane, another Hybrid, on equal grounds and kills him by ripping out his throat mere minutes after coming off Propofol, a powerful anesthetic. Her mother believes that, in time, she will become the most powerful Immortal to have ever lived, maybe surpassing even Alexander. Neutral Hybrid Someone naturally born from a Vampire and Lycan union may display yet a different set of characteristics. Viktor's daughter, Sonja, a Vampire, fell in love with Lucian, a Lycan, and became pregnant with his child. This type of Hybrid is implied in scenes discussing the pregnancy of Sonja by Lucian and by Sonja herself. However, there is no evidence indicating that whether or not this type of Hybrid would bear increased power or fewer weaknesses. Powers & Abilities As emphasized by Singe, Hybrids possess the combined abilities of both or more of their parent species, making them more powerful than either. *'Superhuman Strength': Even newly-sired Hybrids possess strength equal to or slightly above that of a transformed Lycan/Werewolf and even a Vampire Elder. Michael was able to fight Viktor immediately after becoming a Hybrid, and before his first feeding. He can also bend steel with his grip and kills the oldest of all Werewolves by tearing the top-half of his head off shortly after reviving from death. Eve tosses a cabinet high into the air, shattering it; rips apart a lower Lycan and fights Jacob Lane, another Hybrid, on equal terms, and kills him by ripping out his throat mere minutes after coming off a powerful anesthetic. Marcus, a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid, is able to raise the entrance to his brother's prison (an enormous stone door) without using the key, pull on a rope hard enough to bring a helicopter crashing down from the air, and fight hand-to-hand with Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid whose strength surpasses that of a Vampire Elder. The true upper limits of the strength of Hybrids is unknown, but if they have a limit it is certainly very high. *'Superhuman Speed': Even having just turned, a Hybrid's speed surpasses that of both a Vampire and a Lycan, with their movements being the fastest of any immortal species. Hybrids are able to move from one place to another faster than the eye can see with extreme ease. *'Superhuman Endurance': Hybrids can easily sustain gunshots, being stabbed and endure high falls. They can also withstand strikes, blows, and other wounds by other superhumanly strong beings, and still be able to fight back. Hybrids can also hold their breath for several minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. *'Superhuman Agility': Hybrids have a higher level of agility than both Lycan and Vampires alike. They can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Healing:' Their regenerative abilities are much more powerful than normal Vampires and Lycans, allowing them to quickly heal from wounds and giving them total invulnerability to the common allergies of silver and ultraviolet light. As displayed by Michael, Hybrids even have the capacity to heal from death, given their bodies are still intact. However, this advanced healing factor is useless in cases of dismemberment. *'Superhuman Senses': Hybrids' senses of sight, hearing, touch, and smell are glaring obviously and super/unnaturally acuter than other species. They can see cleary from far away, see the faintest distinctions/track things too fast for the natural eye, hear through dense walls perfectly and even smell anything over vast distances. Some can detect danger and/or sense others' presence. *'Immunity to UV Light and Silver:' Vampire/Lycan Hybrids are completely immune to both silver and ultraviolet light in any form. Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrids have expressed a complete immunity to UV light and are able to stand in direct sunlight without being harmed. Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrids, however, have a certain resistance to silver, but only in their Wolf form. Direct wounds by silver weapons heal almost instantly with little harm caused to the Lycan Hybrid, but an explosive weapon, such as a grenade with silver nitrate, detonated inside such a Hybrid could still kill one, implying that their immunity is only skin-deep. *'Resurrection:' As a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, Selene displayed the ability to resurrect the deceased David as a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid by applying her blood directly to his heart. *'Sensory Synchronization' - Eve is able to perceive images and hear sounds from the perspective of either one of her parents. It is explained that when she is within proximity to either her mother or her father, their brainwaves fall into sync with each other and she sees what they see, and they see what she sees, similar to a wireless network connection. This ability is apparently a random phenomenon rather than a controlled event. It's unknown if this power is exclusive to Eve, or if any pure born Vampire/Lycan Hybrid would have this ability. * Trivia *In Underworld: Evolution, Marcus intended to make his twin brother William into a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid in the hopes of possibly restoring some of his humanity. However, he never had the chance to before being killed by Selene. *From Singe's experiment with Michael Corvin's blood for Lycan-Vampire hybridization, he describes the resultant blood specimen as triple-cell platelets and super blood. *Eve makes a sound that is similar to a Lycan's roar, with the shriek of a Vampire as an overtone. *In Underworld, Lucian intended to turn himself into a Hybrid by injecting himself with both Michael's blood and the Vampire Elder Amelia's blood, in order to gain the upper-hand in the war and end the fighting but was killed before he could so. This suggests that he believed it might be possible for a Lycan was not descended from Alexander Corvinus to become a vampire hybrid using the blood of someone who is descended from Corvinus. Marius uses the same plan, successfully turning into a hybrid by drinking Michael's blood, who was already Hybrid at the time. His powers, however, were temporary and Marius believed that Eve's blood would make them permanent. *Most Vampires regard Hybrids with Lycan blood as "abominations" - Viktor, in particular, took drastic actions to ensure such a Hybrid never came into existence. Quite the opposite, Vampires who are Corvinus Strain Hybrids are seen as the purest of their kind and are held in high regard among the Vampires as seen with Selene, David and Lena, three Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrids, who are named Vampire Elders. *In Underworld: Evolution, when making Selene a Hybrid, Alexander Corvinus called what she would become "the future." This foreshadows that by the time of Underworld: Blood Wars Selene had turned others into hybrids like herself, creating a new generation of Vampires. *Selene is the only Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid to exhibit the white/platinum hybrid eyes. Strangely, this feature was only showed in Evolution. In the sequel, Awakening, she only exhibits the regular vampire's electric blue eyes, while in Blood Wars her eyes glow when she is in a painful or stressful situation. *Despite being known as a tri-blood hybrid, it would be more exact to consider Eve a vampire tri-blood hybrid due to being half vampire, one-quarter Lycan and one quarter Corvinus strain. *The Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid has been seen more than any other hybrid in the franchise, with there being three existing at the end of Blood Wars, and the fourth having been killed in the same film. The reason for this is that, while any Vampire can be turned into a Corvinus Strain Hybrid, only the direct descendants of Alexander Corvinus can become Lycan-Vampire Hybrids. *Lycans seem unable to become permanently Lycan Corvinus strain hybrids by ingesting the blood from a Vampire Corvinus strain hybrid, instead, they would need the blood from someone with the lycan strain already adapted to the pure Corvinus's blood strain, like Eve or even Michael, and even then the hybridization doesn't seem to be permanent or stable, most likely because they also have the vampire gene in their blood, so the Lycans would need to drink or inject their mixed hybrid's blood from time to time to keep their powers enhanced. *Despite there being a large number of hybrids in the films, there has never been a neutral hybrid, as all hybrids shown have had one side to be dominant over the other. Even Eve, who was born with all three strains of the virus, was vampire dominant due to both her parents being part vampire. *It is unknown what would happen to Alexander Corvinus if he was bitten by a vampire or a Lycan. While Marcus and William were also immortals and yet became a vampire and a werewolf respectively, Alexander is the first immortal. So it is impossible to guess if he would have become a new kind of hybrid. *Vampire-Corvinus strain hybrids are remarkably similar to a dhampir, a half-vampire, and half-human hybrid, in modern fiction. Both are shown to have all the strengths and advantages of a normal vampire, if not more while lacking the traditional weaknesses of the species. *Selene's resurrection of David as a Hybrid is shown to be a unique act with others expressing surprise at Selene's ability to resurrect dead Vampires. *Selene and David's UV immunity as Hybrids is shown to not be common knowledge in Blood Wars. Semira, who sought the power of a Hybrid, was shown to be utterly surprised when Selene and David are able to "daywalk" to escape her clutches. This indicates that the abilities of a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid are largely unknown to the Vampires. Gallery es: Híbrido fr: Hybrides Category:Hybrids Category:Species